erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Amrafel
Amrafel was a lizard-like spy, smuggler and double-agent who spent most of his time guiding demon traitors to safe locations. He often came across as rather annoying and a lot of people wanted to see him gutted. However, he was too important as a source of information to just toss out. He has been of invaluable help for the TEP and he eventually redirected all his clients to Traitor City. Biography Amrafel set up a very successful business guiding and hiding traitors, focusing on high-risk areas under Ashigori control. As a result he could eventually net over a hundred clients after several years of routine traitor-smuggling. Once he joined the Traitor Enrolment Program most if not all of those clients were relocated to Traitor City, leading to (relative) mass-immigration. Ironically, himself he only visited the town two or three times. Physical description Avatar It's not visible on the current image, but he's got a lot of vaguely green patches all over his backside. He does NOT have scales, but the tail and the green patches are rougher than the rest of his skin. His hair is lighter at the tips because he once tied to bleach it. He wont try that again. He is noticeably smaller than most other demons, rendering him roughly the size of a human. Presumably the hat's original purpose was to make him look taller. While the author finds him adorable, most of his fellow demons sees him as something of a gonk due to his size, posture, skin, tail, eyes and recently his miscoloured hair. Confuzed humans get the explanation that one or even a few of these traits would have been fine and even exotic - but all at once it too much. As a compromise, let's just call him Ugly Cute. Abilities and skills The ability to climb walls and (under the right circumstances) ceilings. Etymology The name was nicked from a king of Shinar in Genesis, more for the sound of it than the meaning as there appears to be some dispute over the actual etymology. See JewishEncyclopedia and BibleWiki for further details - I wash my hands from the matter. Trivia *He's got a nictitating membrane (also known as a third eyelid) *His most treasured possession is his big ratty hat. Most likely because he's hiding a bunch of important documents in it (sewn in between the outer layer and the thinner fodder layer). He gets twitchy if someone touches the hat. Gallery 1 Amrafel 2.png 2 Amrafel liten2.jpg 3 hatten.png|A pixel replica of his hat - the base doll is property of Gaiaonline See also *Anno Proditio External links *Ensemble Darkhorse The first time the creator wrote him he was just supposed to be annoying. That's it. Annoying. The only hint at his current status was the mentioning that he was only spared a horrible death because he was useful. And damn did he become useful once the creator gave it some thought. *Inferiority Superiority Complex He tend to suffer at the nasty end of this thrope. Technically a traitor would be more despicable than a mix-breed, but since he is so much weaker physically compared to most demons... it's easily happened that someone takes out their inferiority complex on him. *True Neutral ---- Category:All Pages Category:Demons Category:Halfbloods Category:Males Category:Needs a story Category:People Category:Scripted Death Category:True Neutral Category:World 32 Category:World 34 Category:World 39